purple_dinosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
I Want To Be A Vet
I Want To Be A Vet is the 35th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Kenneth's bunny is sick, so Barney and his friends talk about the importance of being a vet and taking care of animals. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) Songs *Barney Theme Song *Me And My Teddy: Performed by: Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth and Shawn *What I Want to Be: Performed by: Barney, Alissa, Ashley, Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth and Shawn *She Had A Little Rooster: Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Alissa, Ashley, Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth and Shawn *Keep Your Sneeze To Yourself: Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Alissa, Ashley, Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth and Shawn *Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends: Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Alissa, Ashley, Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth and Shawn. *The Doctor is A Friend of Mine: Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Alissa, Ashley, Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth and Shawn *People Helping Other People: Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, Alissa, Ashley, Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth and Shawn *I Love You: Performed by: Barney, Alissa, Ashley, Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth and Shawn Trivia *This marks the first regular appearances of Ashley and Alissa, and the only time they appear with Carlos and Kathy. *Although Kathy would no longer be seen with her teddy bear starting this season, he is seen in her cubby for show and tell. Thus, this marks his final appearance, as well as his only Season 3 appearance. *Four of these kids (Carlos, Kathy, Kenneth, and Shawn) also appeared in Are We There Yet? with Stephen and Min. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from Shopping For A Surprise!. *During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... *Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hairstyle. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a hairstyle. *Carlos wears the same clothes from Ship Ahoy!. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from At Home With Animals. And a long hair. *Kenneth wears the same clothes from At Home With Animals. purple shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Are We There Yet?. And a short hair. *Ashley and Alissa is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and they turn off the lights. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in Are We There Yet?. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also heard in Ship, Ahoy!. *The same Season 3 Baby Bop voice was the same from Shopping For A Surprise!. *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in Camera Safari. *During "I Love You", Ashley, Alissa, and Kathy are on Barney's left, while Carlos, Kenneth, and Shawn are on Barney's left. *At the end of the Barney doll with a stethoscope. There is left hand. THE END.